Man's Best Friend
by smiley56
Summary: AU ShizuoXIzaya. Izaya owns a pet Shizuo with puppy ears and a tail, who only wants to please his master.
1. Chapter 1

"Mnf… go 'way"

Izaya Orihara brought a lazy hand up to swat at the figure that suddenly loomed over him in his king sized bed, interrupting his slumber. Warm breath grazed his skin as he felt a nuzzling sensation at the crook of his neck.

"Shizu-chan!" This time he pushed a little harder, though it did no good. He cracked open his sleepy eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, glaring down into honey brown eyes that stared up at him with need.

"_Wha_t do you want?" His faithful pet, Shizuo, just gave him a devious grin as a reply. Izaya glanced over at the clock. Two in the morning… ugh! As one of Tokyo's most renowned sushi chefs he often worked long, late hours standing on his feet all shift. So, understandably, he was quite irritated when his peaceful slumber was interrupted by the pet that he shared his apartment with.

"I toilet trained you for this specific reason, y'know." Though something about the look on his pet's face told him that wasn't the issue. His golden brown ears and tail twitched in a sly manner, and he rested his chin on his master's shoulder, ignoring this other's exasperated sigh.

Izaya frowned as suddenly his arms were pressed together behind him and something soft clamped around each wrist. He fell back on his pillow, now gazing up at the canine man above him.

"Shizu-chan, what's the meaning of this?"

"Just trying to have a little fun, master."

Izaya kicked the sheet off him and to the side and rolled over slightly, looking down at his wrists.

"Fuzzy handcuffs! _Really_, Shizu-chan?" At least they weren't pink, though he wasn't sure if red was a much better choice.

Shizuo turned his head to the side in embarrassment. "J-just go with it, okay?"

"Go with _what_? A moment ago I was sleeping off a hard shift at work, until you ruin- mmf!" His complaints were immediately silenced by a pair of lips pressing against his. A low growl vibrated against them, and as he tried to scold his pet again a warm tongue took advantage of the slight part in his lips, snaking its way inside. Teeth clashed, but not hard enough to be painful, and he couldn't swallow his moan as that wet muscle licked the top of his mouth and swirled around inside. Izaya was rendered dizzy by the ferocity of the kiss, full of bestial urgency and yet firm with love and devotion.

So very much like his Shizu-chan.

"Shizuo…" He whispered, out of breath, when the other finally pulled back. Their chests heaved up and down almost in unison. "Why did…you…?"

"Yesterday…" The other said in a low tone. "When you came home from work, do you remember what happened?"

Izaya frowned as he tried to stir up the memory of a day that was so much like any other.

***flashback ***

"Welcome home, master."

"Hey, Shizu-chan." Izaya shuffled through the door wearily and threw his fur lined coat on the living room couch, settling down next to it and leaning his head back.

"Master, you don't look well." Shizuo appeared from the kitchen and stood behind the couch, resting a strong hand on his owner's shoulder.

"Those damn Awakusu company bigshots convinced the restaurant owner to keep the place open late just for them and didn't even leave a halfway decent tip. iAgain/i." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "And they have the money, believe me. They'll order the most expensive items on the menu, so the boss is happy to cater to them, but heaven forbid that Simon, Dennis, or I see any of that profit…"

Shizuo nodded sympathetically and began to massage the tense shoulders before him.

"And, on top of all that, I had to listen to that cocky new busboy Kida goad me about how the one in the white suit was giving me 'bedroom eyes'. What does that even me- owww!" He sat up straight as he felt the previously gentle fingers suddenly dig into his skin sharply.

"S-sorry!"

Izaya turned around to face a rather ashamed looking Shizuo, though he noticed with confusion that the blonde's ears were also giving an irritate twitch or two. It's not like he had had the bad day, after all. Izaya sighed, rubbing his neck tenderly, and rose from the couch.

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat." He walked to the kitchen, with Shizuo trailing close behind. On the counter sat a plate of rather lumpy looking rice balls.

"… Shizu-chan, did you make those?"

"Master didn't come home at the usual time, so I thought he might be hungry." came the embarrassed sounding mumble from behind.

Izaya reached out and gingerly picked up one of the misshapen lumps.

"These _are_ supposed to be onigiri, right?"

Shizuo scowled a bit, though the tips of his ears were also turning red.

"Of course they are!"

Izaya shrugged and took a careful bite. Immediately he covered his mouth with his hand, in order to stop himself from spitting out the sickening sweetness that assaulted his tastebuds.

"It's… um…" Izaya finally managed to swallow his bite and fought the gag reflex that followed.

"It's no good." Shizuo lowered his head a bit and stared intently at his feet.

"It's pretty awful." Izaya agreed, nodding. Shizuo's ears and tail drooped as the tips of his ears grew even brighter.

"Ah well. There goes my appetite, at least." Izaya put the offending food down and walked past his pet, reaching out to ruffle his hair a bit and making sure to scratch the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Guess you really can't teach and old dog new tricks."

Shizuo cringed, eyes still on the floor and missing the content smile that had replaced his master's frown as Izaya exited towards the bedroom.

*** end flashback***

"I remember, Shizu-chan." His pet's bushy tail twitched back and forth slightly, and a hopeful look appeared in his eye.

"After all, how could I forget your horrible cooking?" The tail stopped moving instantly, and Shizuo frowned for a moment while staring into his master's eyes. Then he let out another low growl and removed himself from the bed, making his way towards the closet.

"Shizu-chan, you're not leaving me like this! Come back here!"

His pet didn't respond, and instead pulled out a black shopping bag that Izaya had never seen before. Shizuo turned and gazed intently at the man lying on the bed before making his way back toward him, his eyes never wavering.

Izaya swallowed hard and squirmed a bit, wishing his arms were free. He had never seen his pet look so determined before. He watched in silence as the blonde slowly advanced towards him, crawling back onto the bed and placing the bag down, which Izaya eyed warily.

"Shizuo, what is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya frowned as Shizuo chose to ignore that question. He was sure it was a conscious effort since a telling blush spread across his pet's face, despite his silence, as the blond began to gather the pillows on the bed.

This was was quickly becoming exasperating.

He took a deep breath.

"SHIZU-oh?" A soft finger pressed against his mouth in a gentle shush. It traced his bottom lip lightly as Shizuo leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

"Master…" His voice was just barely above a whisper, but it held a deep sincerity. "Trust me. Please."

What could he say to that? Deep down he knew Shizuo would never purposefully hurt him. Ever since he had adopted him off the streets, the other had devoted himself to Izaya's wellbeing completely of his own free will. So he closed his mouth as the fingers were retracted and gave a small nod, secretly wondering what he was getting himself into.

Shizuo smiled slightly and perked his ears up upon seeing his master's approval. The pillows were being rearranged behind Izaya, now, propping him up into an almost sitting position. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, half longing for the sleep that he was ripped away from. Then a sudden draft in an… unexpected area caused his eyes to shoot wide open.

He looked straight again just in time to see Shizuo toss his boxers aside.

Before he could even protest again, Shizuo was pressed flush against him, nipping lightly at his collarbone. Feather soft touches ghosted up and down his thighs, and he shivered when the hands grew bolder and roamed up further, running up along the ticklish area near his pelvic bone.

"Nngh~" The brunet let out a small moan as the fingers continued their ascent, brushing over one of his nipples. Shizuo paused just for a moment before bringing them back down, teasing the delicate pink nub again. Izaya's breath quickened, arching into the touch and causing their groins to grind together. This time it was Shizuo's turned to let out an appreciative moan, dragging his tongue up and nibbling the other man's earlobe.

As a hazy cloud of lust settled over his mind, Izaya couldn't help but wonder if it was alright to be doing these kind of things with the pet that he had promised to care for. Sure, Izaya was the one in the more compromising position, but he didn't know if Shizuo even knew the implications of his actions. Or what had triggered them in the first place.

Despite these reservations, he definitely missed the tender ministrations when Shizuo suddenly pulled back. Izaya's half closed eyes followed his hands as they reached inside the bag and pulled out… a roll of caution tape?

His head tilted to the side.

"… what's that for?" His earlier reservations were starting to return.

"You said you'd trust me."

Suddenly, the blond grabbed his ankles and spread the brunet's legs wide, ignoring his cry of surprise. He pushed them up, causing Izaya to slump down and against the pillows, and ripped off a long piece of the caution tape with his teeth. He tied one end to the bedpost, and secured the other around one of Izaya's ankles. The process was quickly repeated to the other side, leaving the other's legs lifted up in a spread eagle. Shizuo smiled and leaned back to admire his handy-work.

Well, actually the fully exposed, semi erect man was probably getting more of his attention at the moment.

Izaya stared up at Shizuo with wide eyes, while trying in vain to close his legs and make himself more presentable.

"Wipe that grin off your face right now." he grumbled.

"Master looks so good when he's surprised, though." Shizuo was sure that the tips of his smile was touching his ears. Izaya gaped at how bold his normally subservient and quiet pet had suddenly become.

"And just _how_ long have you been planning to do this?" The brunet couldn't believe that the offending ties had been sitting in his closet, right under his nose. Furthermore, how did Shizuo even get the money to buy them? Izaya frowned, trying to remember any occasion that would have caused him to buy caution tape in the past.

Shizuo's smile abruptly fell at those words, and his tail gave an agitated twitch as another blush spread across his face. Now Izaya had to be the one to smile.

In retaliation, Shizuo's hand dipped into the bag again and pulled out a bottle. He flipped the lid and poured some of the thick liquid inside onto his fingers. Curiously, he rubbed them together a bit, and even sniffed them. Izaya had to bit his lip to stop laughing as a faint strawberry scent wafted through the air.

"First time seeing lube, Shizu-chan?"

His pet's ears twitched in Izaya's direction as he snapped back to attention.

"It's supposed to help…" he said a bit sheepishly.

Izaya had to laugh. "I've used it before, y'know."

Shizuo's eyes widened, and he grit his teeth together before swiftly moving back to his master and placing a hand upon his chest. Before Izaya could come up with another snarky response, he felt the tip of a slick digit swirl around his hole and then plunge inside.

"Ahh.." the brunet breathed, as the finger slid against his inner walls. Shizuo was giving experimental rubs and prods as he watched his master's face for signs of pleasure. The man's cheeks were becoming flushed as his breath quickened, and Shizuo felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight. Seeing his master enjoy this so much, he couldn't help but brave dipping another figure inside.

Izaya writhed against the soft pillows as the fingers continued to stretch him. There wasn't much technique to it, but he still reacted sensitively seeing as it had been forever in a day since anyone had touched him like this (oh god, he sounded like a desperate housewife).

His muscled tensed and he let out a cry as his pet's fingers finally curled just right, pressing against his sweet spot and causing a rush stimulation through his body. After a few seconds of blissful massaging, Shizuo unexpectedly pulled out.

Izaya blinked in surprise, and then focused his attention on his pet's face. What was with that worried look?

"Shizu-chan… why… did you… stop?" he panted, surprised by how labored his breathing was already.


	3. Chapter 3

"It… felt good, master?"

For the first time that night, Izaya was glad that he was tied up. Otherwise he might just have bashed his own head against the wall.

"Of course it felt good, you protozoan head!"

Shizuo opened his mouth as his tail and ears drooped.

"Well, I didn't know!" he shot back, defensively.

Izaya sighed at the sight of his dejected pet.

"Look, this is a nice gesture and all, but I think we should stop, Shizu-chan." It was still beyond him as to why Shizuo suddenly felt he had to perform these act upon Izaya in the first place, but he wasn't sure it was alright to let him continue if he couldn't even tell a cry of pleasure from one of pain.

"No!" Shizuo's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Please master… I'll do better!"

The blond dug into the bag again and pulled out what could only be a vibrator, much to Izaya's surprise. iThat/i was most definitely not his.

"Shizuo." His voice was stern now. "I'm being completely seri-AH!"

His sentence was cut short with a cry as the toy was unceremoniously pressed inside of him. He squirmed against the intrusion. Though he had already been stretched, it still took some getting used to.

Shizuo frowned at the uncomfortable look on his master's face, and then flipped a switch on the underside of the gadget.

"HA! Ah… hng…" Izaya let loose short, quick moans as his body was suddenly wracked with a pulsing vibration. His eyes fluttered as his hips rolled up and down. All his previous thoughts had vanished, and were now replaced only with a desire to have that toy deeper within him.

Thankfully, this time Shizuo didn't hold back.

"Good… boy…" Was all that Izaya could manage to whisper in between gasps as his pet began thrusting the vibrator deep within him.

Shizuo was barely listening, as he was too engrossed with watching his master be consumed with pleasure. His own face flushed as he felt the front of his pants tighten. Izaya's erection had started to leak a small bead of precum, which now rolled over the head of his cock and dribbled down. Feeling bold again, Shizuo dipped his head down and caught the salty liquid on his tongue before dragging up the shaft.

"Sh-Shizu-chan!" Izaya's eyes shot open as he felt warm breath puff over the tip of his cock. He glanced down just in time to see the top of his erection be consumed by his pet's mouth.

Izaya threw his head back into the pillows and gave an appreciative moan. Whatever Shizuo lacked in skill he definitely made up for in enthusiasm, taking as much of his master in his mouth as he possibly could and lapping his tongue against the stiff flesh. And all this while keeping up the pace of the vibrator thrusting against his insides.

"I-I'm gonna…" was all he could cry out before his muscles tensed and he felt himself tumble over the edge, shooting out a jet of semen. Shizuo disregarded the warning, instead choosing to greedily catch the warm liquid in his mouth and swallow.

Izaya fell back limply onto the supporting pillows as the stars faded from his vision. He felt the vibrator being gently extracted from him as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Shizuo leaned forward to brush a few damp strands of hair from his master's cheek and Izaya instinctively turned his head into the touch, when his eyes fell upon a note lying next to the black shopping back that he had all but forgotten about.

Izaya squinted and began reading the hand printed words, while simultaneously trying to shrug off Shizuo who had started nuzzling his neck.

_ShizuShizu;_

_Here's the stuff you asked me for. No need to reimburse me, just think of it as a gift. I even threw in a couple of extra surprises. ;)_

_Hope this helps solve your problem. Show that uptight bastard the time of his life. He really needs to unwind a bit._

_3 Erika _

Izaya stared dumbfounded at the note as his brain began to put two and two together.

"Hey, Shizu-chan…"

"Yes, master?" He felt the lips move against his skin with the whispered reply.

"Care to explain that note to me?"

Shizuo stiffened and pulled back suddenly. His eyes shot immediately to the bag, and his shoulders sagged upon seeing the revealed piece of paper.

"Um…"

"Shizuo. Look at me."

The blonde cringed slightly upon meeting his master's eyes, which had turned dead serious.

"Explain now."

Izaya could feel anger begin to well up inside of him. Sure Erika, the head hostess at the restaurant where he worked, could probably be considered his closest friend. And yes, their sex lives did come up in conversation from time to time. However, for Shizuo to involve her so personally in something like this was… embarrassing.

Come to think of it, what was she doing encouraging him in the first place? The more he thought about it, the more unsure he was about who to be angry with.

And he was most definitely _not_ uptight!

"… please don't get rid of me."

Izaya was snapped back to attention by the quiet plea. Shizuo was looking down at the mattress, but he could still tell that his pet's face was flushed red.

"… what?"

Shizuo didn't respond, though. Izaya sighed, recalling their earlier conversation and trying a different approach. Sometimes he wished his pet wasn't so prideful and would open up to him more. It would make caring for him so much easier.

"This problem of yours. It has to do with something that happened yesterday, didn't it?"

Shizuo gave a quick nod.

"Master said that I couldn't learn… 'new tricks'." Shizuo raised his head now, a strangely determined look in his eyes. "But I can do better! I can learn to cook, and give better massages, and I can learn other ways to please you as well. I know I can. So don't give me away. I… I just want to stay with you."

Izaya's brows raised in surprise, and then he couldn't hold his laughter in. Shizuo frowned at the reaction that his heartfelt speech had earned.

"Shizu-chan, really? That's just an expression! The thought of giving you away hadn't even crossed my mind." He gave a warm smile. "This is your home, Shizuo. You're not going anywhere."

Shizuo looked dumbfounded.

"You… you really mean it?"

"Of course." Izaya chuckled. Shizuo's face remained shocked for a moment longer, before his tail started wagging and a small relieved smile broke out over his face.

"Now get over here, Shizu-chan, and get these damn handcuffs off me. My arms are falling asleep."

Shizuo inched forward and pulled a small key out of the bag. He wrapped one strong arm around Izaya's waist and lifted him up, using the other one to unlock the wrist cuffs.

"Ugh, finally." The smaller man shook his wrists out to get the feeling back. "One more question, Shizu-chan. Why caution tape?"

"I thought it looked cool." The answer was simple enough, though it didn't seem to match with the low, lustful tone it was delivered in.

Suddenly Izaya found his arms being pulled up and over Shizuo's broad shoulders. With a click, the handcuffs were replaced, locking his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Shizu-chan?" He glanced up into the other's eyes, which held a similar look to when Shizuo had first woke him up. However, this time they were devoid of the playfulness they once held.

"I'm sorry master. I'm going to do something selfish now."

Izaya gave a weak laugh.

"Okay, Shizu-chan. This has been fun, but you can stop playing now. I want to go to sle…ep?" His eyes followed Shizuo's hands as they reached for the bottle of lube again.

"I won't hurt you, master." Shizuo had begun rocking his hips back and forth slowly, causing Izaya to shudder at the friction against his already sensitive lower regions. At the same time the blonde was coating one of his hands in the sweet smelling substance. He pulled back slightly, allowing for a small gap between the two bodies, and reached into the waistband of his blue sweatpants, pulling out his engorged cock.

Izaya's eyes widened at how hard his pet was as that hand moved around Shizuo's erection, covering it with the lube.

"I-I already told you this was just a misunderstanding, Shizuo. So you don't-mm?" The brunet was shushed by a pair of soft lips pressing gently against his.

"I want this." was Shizuo's simple response.

For that brief moment, Izaya's world became sensation. He was suddenly consumed by the soft blond hair brushing against his hands, warm breath tickling his lips, and twitching cock positioning itself against his entrance. And as he felt Shizuo begin to slip inside, he couldn't deny that some small, aching need deep within him wanted it too.

Izaya closed his eyes as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Shizuo, who was panting softly now as he submerged himself bit by bit.

"Master… you're so tight…" he whispered softly, once he was almost completely inside. Izaya couldn't help himself from clamping down hard against the pulsing member and thrusting his hips up, burying Shizuo completely and eliciting a moan from both of them.

After all he'd been through tonight, he figured his pet deserve a bit of teasing.

"Well, Shizu-chan?" he asked, after he felt he was comfortably adjusted to the other's large size. "You promised to make me feel good, didn't you?"

Shizuo growled lowly in response, and nipped at the smaller man's earlobe.

"Just you wait…"

The blonde gave a sharp thrust that caused Izaya to hiss sharply, balling his hands into fists. All reserves and hesitations seemed to disappear as Shizuo quickly found his rhythm, groaning and pounding into his master with fervor. Izaya was now clawing at Shizuo's neck, mewing softly into his ear.

"Aaah!" A deep thrust pressed against his prostate and Izaya's back arched automatically, raising his lower body completely off the pillows. Shizuo only paused for a moment to dip a protective arm around the smaller man, holding him up against his heated skin. Their sweat mingled as the blonde resumed his thrusting, knocking the bed against the wall with each strong roll of his hips.

Izaya couldn't stop himself from crying out each time his prostate was abused. Sex with Shizuo was a little rough, but he found himself succumbing completely to his desires and enjoying every second of it. His hands tangled in damp blonde locks and roamed as far upwards as they could, scratching and stroking his pet's sensitive ears. Shizuo whimpered, and responded by trailing kisses along his master's jaw.

Finally, Izaya felt the slow heat building in the pit of his stomach explode and he gave one final cry as his juices coated Shizuo's toned stomach. At the same time, the blonde groaned and spilled his seed into his master. They both collapsed onto the wrinkled bed sheets, panting. Eventually Shizuo managed to recover enough to rip at the caution tape, freeing his master from the bonds at last. Izaya rolled over and curled against the blonde's chest, handcuffed hands still draped around his neck. Shizuo smiled and pulled him in close, still basking in the afterglow of his first orgasm. Tenderly he bent his chin down and kissed the top of his master's head, inhaling his scent.

"Mast-" he started to murmur, but paused suddenly, rethinking his words.

"… Izaya, I love you."

He waited, holding his breath and blushing deeply. When no response came, he chanced a glance down at the man in his arms, and exhaled with a sigh to find him already deeply asleep.

Shizuo closed his eyes and drew his master as close as he dared to without waking him. For now, at least, he was satisfied.


End file.
